


Midnight Confessions

by engel82



Category: Common Law
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are harder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
>  **Prompt:** And Tell Me All the Secrets of a World You Once Lived In

The wall falls at night, when the room is so dark they can’t see each other. Travis confesses everything.

Wes doesn’t tell him it would have been wrong. He lets Travis talk until he runs out of words, out of anger, out of what ifs, and then he reaches for him. Wes takes Travis’s hand and brings him closer to his body, leans against him until they share the same breath, wraps himself around him until they don’t know where they begin or end anymore.

They lay in silence until every word that came out of Travis sinks into Wes as if they were his own and softly, skin against skin, lips against lips, he brings Travis away from that night and back to him.


End file.
